


Ahsoka and Pazzi

by master_writer9



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_writer9/pseuds/master_writer9
Summary: Ahsoka has just won a Pazzi (pizza) eating contest on Coruscant. While she heads home with her team she encounters Yoda, who offers her a spot as a Jedi padawan.





	Ahsoka and Pazzi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this a long time ago, so the ideas may clash and contrast. My work also tends to not flow well. Sorry.

Ahsoka 

“EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!” The cheers pushed eleven-year-old Ahsoka to stuff more food into her mouth. Her fellow tweens chanted, trying to get her to reach the record that had been set by the one and only Eia the Hutt on Coruscant. She was a little known Hutt and made her way through eating contests instead of crime. Ahsoka was already nearing the record, and she didn’t want to disappoint her teammates. But she knew that she would have a demon of a stomach ache once it was over. For now, she just ate more and more.  
Three more slices of Pazzi to go…  
Two…  
One…  
THIS WAS IT! She had broken the record!  
“Ugh,” Ahsoka, or Aso, the nickname her friends gave her, groaned.  
“Whoa, Aso how many slices did you eat?” asked her teammate Ashlie.  
“According to the records 167,” said Villa Usop, “The record states that 162 slices were eaten by Eia the hut, so therefore forcing you to eat 167 in order to break the record.”  
“Hey could we get some Azzap before we are swarmed in people?” Ahsoka asked her teammates.  
“Sure,” said Ashtie, “They’ll say ‘You cheated somehow. There is no one that can eat so much!’”  
“Or ‘Wow! That was so awesome! Can I have your autograph?’” added Ashlie.  
Ahsoka laughed, “Twins.”  
A voice behind them said, “Jedi material you are. A padawan you must be.”  
The girls whirled around to see… nothing.  
“Whatever a Jedi really is, because the force is definitely a fraud, I don’t care,” Ahsoka said as she turned around. She didn’t even bother to look down, to see a little green thing standing there.  
“Um,” stammered Villa, “That looks like the nine hundred year old Jedi Master.”  
“Yoda,” whispered Ashtie and Ashlie Ovib in unison.  
Ahsoka replied saying “Sir Yoda, I would have to be fourteen to be a padawan. I’m eleven. Also, I would have to have been trained all my life, or whatever, to be a padawan.”  
“Ready you do not think you are. Wrong you are.” Yoda told Ahsoka. Then, attempting to use the Jedi Mind Trick he said: “Come to the Jedi Temple with me you will.”  
“What about my friends?” asked Ahsoka. “I don’t want to leave them behind.”  
Yoda smiled and said; “Ah, I see. Come back for you I will.” Yoda then walked away, surprising anyone in his path.

It took a long time for them to make it to their hotel room in the Richiz Inn. They had to press through dense crowds cheering, booing, asking for autographs and even some young men asking Ahsoka to marry them. Once they had closed the door Villa started yelling angrily.  
“What the Jedi master! Why Aso, why. By the Sith Lord! Wrong you are! Wrong you are! Aso why, why, why. You denied it! Denied it! A once in a million, a million I say, chance. One in a million persons-”  
“It’s people, Villa!” Ashtie and Ashlie corrected.  
“-get that chance, Aso!” Villa continued without missing a beat, “All you do here is stuff your face with Pazzi and get fat, fat, FAT.”  
Ahsoka sighed. “Yoda said he would come back for me. And in my defense I lost all the weight I gained today running from the paparazzi and angry fans of Eia the Hutt.”  
“You are so,” Ashlie replied.  
“right. The paparazzi,” Ashtie continued.  
“Is so crazy,” Ashlie finished.  
“True, true,” Villa said in a mocking tone.  
“Villa! Ugh, Vi. Chill out. You should be flattered that I wanted to stay because of you and the Ashies.” Ahsoka glared at Villa.  
“What about Siva? Your sister.”  
“Of course her too.”  
“Why don’t you like her?”  
“I like her.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“We just don’t get along that well Vi.”  
“Just? You hate each other.”  
“A little disagreement. We had a disagreement last year and she can’t get over it, okay? Why can’t you just leave me alone. You don’t have to know everything about me and you don’t need to know my sister either. Stop prying me Villa!”  
Villa shut her mouth and went into her bedroom. Ashtie and Ashlie left to their shared bedroom. Ahsoka went to her own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jedi are not recruited at Ahsoka's age. They are really legally kidnapped before the age of 1, I know. I really don't care about that fact, I'm just writing what I want to write.


End file.
